


Allure of Darkness

by AllureOfDarkness



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Biting, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Miscarriage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Nudity, Original Character(s), Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureOfDarkness/pseuds/AllureOfDarkness
Summary: Can Elena deal with losing their child, zombies, and having a difficult relationship with Shane? Or will her other personality, Katherine come out to play? A tragic accident happened when Elena and Rick lost both of their parents. Not being about to deal with reality, Elena turned into a completely different person, Katherine. Elena has been secretly dating Rick’s best friend Shane for months before the apocalypse. What will Elena do when she finds out Shane has also been dating Katherine? There will be drama and there will be blood. After all is said and done, the girls meet a ruthless bat wielding man, Negan. Elena is terrified but Katherine is intrigued, what will she do?





	1. Allure of Darkness Cast

 

Allure of Darkness

"Don't underestimate the allure of darkness even the purest hearts are drawn to it."-Klaus

Can Elena deal with losing their child, zombies, and having a difficult relationship with Shane? Or will her other personality, Katherine come out to play? A tragic accident happened when Elena and Rick lost both of their parents. Not being about to deal with reality, Elena turned into a completely different person, Katherine. Elena has been secretly dating Rick’s best friend Shane for months before the apocalypse. What will Elena do when she finds out Shane has also been dating Katherine? There will be drama and there will be blood. After all is said and done, the girls meet a ruthless bat wielding man, Negan. Elena is terrified but Katherine is intrigued, what will she do?

 

Elena Grimes

Katherine Grimes (Alternate Personality)

Shane Walsh

Rick Grimes

Negan

Lori Grimes

Carl Grimes

Daryl Dixon

  

Inspired by Walking Dead and The Vampire Diaries.


	2. Lori Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's in the hospital.

SHANE POV

I drive towards Rick’s house and see Lori sitting on the porch. Lori smiles when I pull into the driveway. The smile is wiped from her face when I shut the car off and step out of the car alone. Lori stands slowly as I walks towards her, a sad look on my face.  “Where's Rick?..." She asks holding back tears. I looked at the ground with tears in my eyes, willing them not to fall.

"Lori… Rick's been shot."

"Is he alive?" She asks, starting to to cry.

"He's in surgery now."

"Oh God..." She breaks down in tears. I step forward, pulling her into a comforting hug. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist.

"Lori, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault...The call said there were two suspects in the car, but there was a third man. I-I didn't see him in time..." Shane explains choking up.

"This isn't your fault Shane." She says looking deep into my eyes.

"I shoulda been more thorough...I shoulda seen that other guy." I whisper hoarsely.

"Stop it Shane...blaming yourself isn't gonna help anything." I nod and we both pull away.

"Does Elena know?" She asks wiping her tears away.

"Not yet...I came here first." I look at my watch, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Carl should be getting outta school soon. We should go tell him." I nod and head towards the car. I get in the driver's side and start the car, turning on the sirens. I look sadly out the window as we drive down the road towards the school. I see Lori look at me out of the corner of my eye. She reaches over and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers. I was a little surprised at first, but I find it comforting. I really need it, now more than ever.

"He's gonna be ok you know." She looks over at me, squeezing my hand a little. I nod, giving her half a smile. When we pull in, Lori automatically gets out and starts walking towards the school. I get out and stay back, leaning against the hood of the car. The school bell rings and I see Carl run out towards his mother. I watch as Lori breaks the news to Carl. My heart breaks when I see the expression on his little face. I look at Lori and see a few tears silently sliding down her cheeks. She wipes them away and smiles a little trying to comfort her son.

"Come on, let's go see him. He's probably out of surgery by now." Lori nods and we leave to go see Rick in the hospital. We walk into the hospital side by side. Lori walks up to the front desk. 

"Can I help you?" The woman behind the desk asks.

"Yeah, we're lookin' for Officer Rick Grimes," Lori answers, her foot silently tapping the floor. The woman looks down at her computer screen, then back at us.

"Room 710. He just got out of surgery." We thank her and head to the elevator. I stand, anxiously tapping my finger against my leg, as the elevator slowly rises. I close my eyes and a million scenarios play through my head of what may happen to Rick. I feel Carl take my hand in his, seeking a little comfort. I open my eyes as the elevator doors open, and I walk hand and hand with Carl down the hall toward Ricks's room. When we reach the door labeled 710, I stop and take a deep breath. Lori gives me an encouraging nod and I slowly open the door. I step into the room and gasp at the sight of my brother. He looks terrible. He's pale and his skin is clammy. He has bandages wrapped around a large portion of his upper abdomen and he has dark circles under his eyes. I walk further into the room and see a nurse doing something with his IV. She looks at me sadly.

"How's he doing?"

"I'm sorry to inform you...he's in a coma." I nod slowly.

Lori slowly starts crying and grabs Carl to hold him close to her.

"Will he wake up?" I ask shakily.

"He could wake up in a few hours, days, weeks, months, we don't know, but I have to prepare you...there's about a 50/50 chance he  _ won't _ wake up." I take a step back shocked by what the nurse said. How can this be? One minute we're having lunch together and the next I'm standing next to his hospital bed hearing he may never wake up again. I shake, walking forward. I kneel next to his bed.

"Come on Rick, wake up..." I whisper desperately. I don't know how long I was standing there, but when I turn around, the nurse is gone and Lori is sitting in the chair beside the bed with Carl in her lap. I close my eyes, hoping when they open this nightmare will be over.

  
“Oh god, I need to call Elena! She has no idea what happened to Rick.” Lori says urgently. My heart pangs hearing her name. I know she’s going to be devastated about her brother getting hurt, I should be the one to call her but I can’t, hearing her cry might break me even more. 


	3. The Car Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena finds out about Rick. In a rush to get to her brother, she wrecks her car.

LORI POV

I look at Shane and his eyes starts tearing up again. “Do you want to call her? You’re closer to her than I am.” I say. His face turns pale, then he looks at me with furrowed brows. 

“Why would you think that?” he asks hoarsely. 

“Nevermind” I say walking away, knowing there is something between them. I pull out my cell phone, find her name and press call. I hear a few rings and Elena answers. 

“Hello?” Elena answers sounding inquisitively. 

“Hey honey, it’s Lori.” 

“Hey Lori, what’s up?” She sounds happy to hear from me. I hear background noises, sounds like she might with some friends. 

“I-Is there somewhere you can go so we can talk?” I ask, my voice cracking. 

“Uh yeah, give me a sec.” I hear her excusing herself then slowly I hear her friend’s voices becoming distant. “What’s going on? You’re scaring me a little.” Elena asks sounding worried.

“Honey… Rick’s been shot. He just got out of s-surgery and h-he’s in a coma.” I try telling her without crying. 

“No. He can’t.. No.. not Rick.” then suddenly hearing nothing, I look at the phone, she hung up. I look to Carl and start crying in earnest myself.

 

ELENA POV

Bonnie heard my phone call and rushes over to me. I stand there shaking my head, not believing this could be real. Rick’s been a sheriff for years and nothing has ever happened to him. Why now? I’m still heartbroken from leaving Shane, now Rick might never know he is going to be an Uncle. I look at Bonnie and try to tell her what happened but all I can do is shake my head and say no. 

“Let’s get you home,” Bonnie says and wraps her around around my shoulder.

We drive to my house and she walks me upstairs to my room. I can barely walk I’m shaking so bad.

“I love you Elena, you’re my best friend. Call me if you need anything. Try to sleep,” Bonnie says softly, kissing my forehead then leaving.

I get to my bed and just lay down placing my hand on my belly. There’s barely a bump there but it helps calm me. Willing myself to sleep, maybe I’ll wake up and this will all just be a dream. I wake up and see the sun shining through the window. I grab my phone, it’s 8:43 pm. I see 6 missed call and 13 texts. 2 from Bonnie, 3 from Lori, and 1 from Shane. It feels like my heart stopped. I look at my texts, they all say the same things. 

“Are you OK?”, “Call me”, or “Is there anything I can do?” I see one from Shane, “I’m sorry.” That’s all he said...

I check the time again, 15 minutes till 9. New Orleans to Atlanta is about 500 miles. I can get there in 7 hours. Meaning I’d arrive around 4am. I nod to myself. I just can't wait till morning to leave. I need to be with my brother. I pack a duffel bag full of clothes, snacks, water and my toothbrush. Lori will have everything else I’d need. 

I get into my SUV and start it. “I’ll be there soon Rick, I promise,” I say, as I run my hand over my eyes and smooth back my hair. I put the hospitals address into the navigation and leave my driveway. I’m so full of anxiety and worry, I don’t need a coffee or anything to stay awake. Plus my little one doesn't like the caffeine. I’ve been driving for 6 hours. My tears just don't want to stop, it makes the road blurry. I wipe my eyes angrily, knowing my brother wouldn't approve of me driving and crying. I turn up the radio, remembering the song as I start singing.

“But I never told you

What I should have said

No, I never told you

I just held it in

And now,

I miss everything about you

Can't believe that I still want you

And after all the things we've been through

I miss everything about you

Without you, oh”

I tear up thinking about Shane. He’s always on my mind, day and night, It hurts to think about our last day together.

 

*Flashback*

We made love as soon as Shane got home that night. It was amazing, he’s always been an attentive lover.  “I love you Shane.” I whispered into his neck after we both climaxed together. 

“I know darlin’,” he replies. He rolls onto his back, pulling me to his side. “G'night.”

*The next morning*

“Mornin’ darlin’,” Shane whispers into my neck, waking me. 

“Good morning handsome.” I yawned, sitting up and stretching. 

“God you’re prettier than a Georgia sunset.” he whispers kissing my shoulder. “Listen, I‘m workin’ a late shift tonight darlin’, gotta get me some more hours this week.” Shane groaned. I give him a pouty face. “Now, don’t you start doin’ that, doll.” Shane says, giving me a little smirk.

“I just never see you Shane. You’re always gone, I mean you work late hours, come home and you’re tired. I moved in, to be with you, babe, now we hang out even less.” I groan.

“Now listen here goddammit!” His voice raises, “I never asked you to move in, you just started sleeping here. I haven't said a fucking word to you about it and then you start this bullshit.” Shane gets out of bed, looking guilty then changing to angry again. “Now I’m gotta go to work and hurt my back even more, just like I always do to provide for  _ your _ ungrateful ass. And when I come home, you better not say a goddamn word about it!” He growls. I stand up and start putting my jacket on.  I look up and glare at him. I can’t believe he just said that. I do  _ everything _ for this man, I rub his aching back and stay up late just to make sure he eats. I clean the entire house  _ daily _ because Shane can't seem figure out what a goddamn trash can is. 

“I’m gonna go make your lunch, ‘darlin’.” Throwing his words back at him before quickly getting dressed into last nights clothes. I walk straight to the kitchen.  
  


SHANE POV

I laugh walking into the bathroom to take a shower,  I throw my shirt off.

I grab the bottle of whiskey I keep hidden under the sink. “I don't need this shit today… I swear, this bitch is gonna leave if she doesn’t keep her pretty mouth shut...” I‘m rambling… I turn on the water and step in, taking the whiskey with me. Chugging it, I feel the familiar burn in my throat. It’s good...

Stepping out, I grab the towel and wrap it around my waist. Looking at my self in the mirror.. "Why am I a jackass to her?" I growl at myself.

Walking into the bedroom, I hear Elena singing, she does that when she's cooking. Just one of the things she does that I  _ should _ think is annoying, but I can't help thinking it’s cute. I get dressed into my uniform, putting my boots on, then holstering my gun. I walk into the kitchen, feeling like an asshole, and walk up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. “Ya know I care ‘bout you, darlin’,” I whisper into her ear. She turns around, wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. 

“I know,” she says smiling. I smirk.

She packs my lunch and hands it to me. I smile and kiss her again before walking out. “See you later, darlin’.”

 

ELENA POV

He kissed me and I couldn't help but smile.  I turn around and begin making myself some breakfast, I grab some eggs from the fridge and crack them into the skillet. As I am cooking, I smell the eggs and I start gagging. I run to the bathroom and throw up. Feeling gross, I decide to hop in the shower. Walking out to get dressed in clean clothes, I feel sick again. I run to the toilet and throw up again.

I rinse my mouth out with tap water. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice my tampon box sitting on the floor. I start to think about my last period, then remember I should've started my period... last week. Shit! I can’t be pregnant. I’ve been on birth control since I started dating Shane. He practically made me, insisting he didn't want a kid right now. Should I tell him?.. No... I do not want to worry him or piss him off until I know. I drove to the market and bought 3 pregnancy tests. Thankfully I haven’t peed yet today. Knowing morning time is the best for results, I went home, took the tests and waited a couple of minutes. As the results emerged, my stomach dropped, Oh no……...

_ Many _ hours later, Shane came home. I could already tell he was pissed-off by the way he slammed the door walking in. “Hey babe, how was work?” I asked, instantly regretting it. Seeing him glare then scoff at me and walks away. “What did I say?” I wonder. I walk into the bedroom while he's taking off his uniform. I pick up his shirt to put it into the hamper, noticing a smudge of lipstick on the collar.

I stand there.. feeling my heart shatter. A single tear runs down my cheek . “After everything we've been through.. why are you still doing this? Why do you keep cheating on me?” I ask, exhausted of having this same fight over and over again. At this point, I've grown use to it, this pain. 

“I never said we were together darlin’” he smirked at me.

“What the hell does that mean Shane?! We’ve been together for 7 months. I’ve been living here for 3! What makes you think we aren’t together?!”

“You never told Rick. Besides, we’re just fucking around. So what? You think since you slept in my bed that we should hold hands and walk into the sunset together? Wake the fuck up, little girl, this ain’t a love story!” he snarled at me. "Why are you still here?!"

"Because Shane this is what you do. Every time we hit a brick in the road, you lash out!" I say to him.

"Maybe I want your ass gone. So I don't have to listen to yer goddamn voice anymore!'

"I don't deserve this anymore. " I purposely bump into his shoulder as I pass by, walking to the front door.  My heart dropped and I felt nauseous again. I’m beyond hurt and pissed, I feel like a complete idiot for trusting him yet again. “Don’t worry Shane. I won’t EVER tell Rick about us. At least your reputation of being the biggest  _ player _ in  _ two counties  _ will be safe .” I spat at him, knowing my words were laced with venom that would hurt him.

I turn and walk out without waiting for a reaction or looking back to see the look on his face. Driving away broke my heart into a million pieces, but I have to think about more than just me.

 

*Flashback over*

I shake my head, trying to stop thinking about that day. It was over 2 months ago, but I still cry thinking about it. My eyes are still blurry from tears. I think I see something in the middle of the road!  I swerve, trying to not hit it, then over-correct and end up rolling my car multiple times, smacking my head into the glass and breaking it.  My head is throbbing. There is intense pain shooting through my skull and down my neck. Then my lower stomach twists and it is excruciating! I start screaming, but dots fill my vision, followed by darkness. I pass out, suspended and up-ended, trapped in my SUV.

 


	4. Siblings Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From hospital to reuniting.

 

SHANE POV

It's been almost a week since Rick was shot and he still hasn't woken up. 

I was driving home for my shift and I start hearing instructive voices speaking on my radio. I turn it up and start listening to a nationwide broadcast saying to stay inside or find your closest refugee camp. I turn the car around immediately after to drive to the hospital, and I start seeing nightmarish stuff in the streets. People getting their faces chewed off, cars scattered along the streets, military shooting civilians. Screams filling the air. I went to find Rick... but it was too late. I was too late. “I’m sorry brother.”

 

*several hours later*

I run to the car and start driving towards Rick’s house, hoping Lori and Carl will be there. I burst into their house, not bothering to knock. Lori is sitting on the couch with a cup of what smells like coffee. "Come on let's go! We gotta go!" I run into their closet, grab a duffel bag toss it to Lori.

She looks at me, terrified. "Shane what are you doing!? Go where!?" 

"I don't know… I hear there's a refugee camp there near the hospital."

"Refugee camp? What the hell are you talking about?" She asks as she pulls a drawer out of her dresser and dumps the contents on the floor, trying to find suitable items.

"You haven't heard? There's been an outbreak of some sort of virus all over the world." I say while grabbing the stuffed bag from Lori.

"So? People get sick all the time! Why do we have to leave?" 

"This isn't any ol' sickness Lori...I-It's different! People are going crazy...turnin' cannibal or somethin'. The military's shootin' people up in the streets! Infected or not....we're not safe here!" I tried explaining to Lori, she started to ask questions but I cut her off. "Come on Lori we don't have time for this!" She nods quickly then rushes around the house, grabbing everything she can think of.

"Do you still have the pistol Rick gave you?" I ask.

She looks at me, "Of course I do."

"Good, grab it." She runs up the stairs and disappears for a second, then she comes back downstairs. I grab the other bags and look into them. There is food, first aid, clothes, shoes and water, I zip it up and run outside, throwing the bag in the trunk of my car. She runs and grabs Carl from his bed, we hurry into the car, the doors shut and I throw the car into reverse, getting the hell out of the area.

“We have to go get Rick, maybe he woke up. We gotta go get him!” Lori exclaims.

"I went to the hospital first...Lori h-he's dead." "He's dead..." Shane mumbles. Carl bursts into tears and clings to his mother, I try not to think about it. A realization hits me, I don't know where Elena is. My heart starts to hurt, then my whole body starts to hurt.

"What about Elena!?" It seems Lori read my mind. "We have call her!" Lori looks at me, a worried expression etched into her face.

“The cell towers are down Lori. Trust me, I’ve tried, the only communications that work are broadcast and she’s not close enough for a radio to contact her.”

Lori nods her head and bites her lip."Shane where are we going?"

"Atlanta. There was a broadcast about a refugee center there. It'll be safer, food, water, people, military protection." I turn on the radio, I flip through the stations as we drive toward the highway, I can’t find the broadcast. 

 

ELENA POV

I wake up in the hospital, not remembering at first why I am here. My head is throbbing and I feel like I have the worst cramps in all of existence.

A nurse walks in, “Oh. You’re awake, let me go tell the doctor.”

5 minutes later, the doc walks. “I’m Dr. Fell. Your name is?..”

“Elena.. Can you please tell me why I’m here?” I sounded weaker than I wanted.

The doctor looks at the wall, then to me. 

“Elena, you were in a very bad car accident. You had a concussion and severe trauma to your lower stomach. We were able to control the bleeding but unfortunately we could not save your baby.” I didn’t hear the rest of his apologies or explanations, my world feels like it's crumbling, I lost my baby. The little bump that I loved to rub and sing to. I can’t deal with this pain, I’ve lost everything. My eyes close.

 

KATHERINE POV

“You’ve been here for 5 days, your vitals are strong and the bleeding is minimum. If you’re able, I suggest leaving and going home. There is a sickness going around and we’ve gotten calls about some patients that are deemed mentally disturbed coming in.” He tries to explain.

“Hi doc,  bye doc” I get up and demand the clothing I was wearing when my car crashed, I get dressed and walk straight out of the hospital, grabbing my duffel from the nurse at the desk. Not bothering answering their petty questions.

Outside of the hospital is chaotic. There are a ton of sirens, screaming, and police running by. I see a police officer shoot someone in the streets in the distance. “Better you die than I” I scoffed. “Now, if I was little Elena, where would I go?” My brothers sheriff's office would be the best bet. Guns, food, cells, and well protected. I see a stranded car on the street, still running with no occupants. “Girls gotta do what a girl's gotta.” I jump in and start driving. I drive straight to my brothers work. I see a couple patrol cars but no people. Walking in, it looks torn apart. Paper on the floor, chairs laying across the room, and the office doors wide open. “Hmm.. Now that's a little annoying.” I close the doors and lock them. Wanting some sort of protection. I see some keys lying on a desk, I grab them and twirl them around, headed down the hall. I see my brothers office, his jacket hanging off his chair and papers in a neat pile. Seems Rick hasn't stopped by yet.. Hmm. Feeling grimy from staying in a hospital bed, I head towards the showers. 

“Shitty, no hot water. Oh well. Can’t always get what I want.” She groans. Taking a shower feels so good even if it’s freezing my tits off. Hearing some movement outside of the wash rooms, I turn off the shower and start shaking the water out of my hair. Intrigued, I say “This should be fun.” more to myself than anything.

Grabbing clean clothes from my bag, I throw on my clothes, I slip on my ankle boots on and check myself out in the mirror before heading out. Walking out, I  froze.. Seeing my brother walking down the hall with two people following. “Hello Brother, miss me?” I say with a smirk. His face dropped, knowing it’s not his precious Elena.

“Katherine, I don’t have time for your games. I need Elena, now please.”

“You’ve never been so needy Rick. Fine, if you insist.”

 

ELENA POV

I close my eyes, shake my head and feel encumbered by emotions. Remembering I lost my baby and brother, I feel a body near tackle me and strong arms lift me up. I look and see Rick holding me in a tight embrace. Tears streaming down my face, “Oh my god Rick, I thought I lost you.”

Rick comforts me “You know me Elena, I’d never leave you. You’re my baby sis and I’ll always be with you.”

Rick grabs my hand and leads me to the Armory. Seeing more guns than ever, he starts loading a duffle bag.

“You ‘member how to use one of these?” Rick questions.

“Yeah, you taught me well obi-wan.” Grabbing the glock 9mm, checking the clip and placing it in a holster I grabbed from the shelf.  
“Okay, we gotta go.” I nod following my brother anywhere he goes.

 


	5. Camp

SHANE POV

*Time jump*

A wailing alarms splits through the air, causing everyone to jump to their feet.

"Talk to me Dale." I call up to him, on his on his perch as he runs up to the RV.

"Can't tell yet." He replies, looking through his binoculars.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asks hopefully.

"I'll be damned..." Dale mumbles to himself.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Stolen car is my guess." Everyone watches as a red sports car comes speeding into the area where the car are parked, the alarm still blaring. We all rush to the car as Glenn jumps out, a huge grin on his face.

"Jesus, turn that damn thing off!" Dale yells at Glen from atop the RV.

"I don't know how!" He yells back happily. Everyone bombards him with questions.

"Pop the hood!" I yell over the alarm.

"Where's my sister? Where's Andrea? Is she ok?" Amy asks impatiently

"Pop the damn hood already!" I scream through the chaos.

"Ok! Ok!" Glen says, the grin wiped from his face. He reaches inside the car and pulls 

the lever that pops the hood.

Amy see's her sister and runs straight into her. I'm glad Amy has her sister back, she's a sweet girl.

"Yes!" Glenn says impatiently.

"Then why isn't she with you? Where is she? She's ok?" 

I finally manage to shut the alarm off by cutting the power cords to the battery. “Oh come on!” Glenn says, annoyed about the mistreatment of his new car.

Glenn hears more impatient questions, "Yes!....yeah she's fine, everyone's fine...Merle not so much...."

"You crazy driving this wailing bastard up here?...you tryna draw every walker up here for miles?" I question, feeling frustrated.

"I think we're ok..." Dale says quietly.

"Don't be stupid old man..." I spit at him.

"Ok...that alarm was echoing all over these hills. The exact position would be hard to pin-point. I'm not arguing, I'm just saying." He turns to Glen. "-and it wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more clearly next time, now would it?..."

"Sorry....at least I got a cool car...." He says trying to look at the brightside. Dale nods, unamused. I look sideways when I see a big white box truck pull in. Andrea jumps out of the truck and runs to her sister, tears of joy running down their faces as they embrace each other. I'm happy for them but it breaks my heart knowing I'm never going to have that moment with Elena. My face must have shown my heartbreak as Lori grabs my hand, assuming she knows what I must be feeling, but not the reason why.

"Sometimes, I still expect to see him walk up that path like he was never gone… I miss him so much..." Lori says while holding my hand, trying to find comfort.

"I know baby...I miss him too..."  I kiss the top of her head then pull away, turning to face the group.

"How'd ya'll get out of there anyway?" I ask Glenn.

"New guys. They got us out." Glenn answers.

"New guys?" I ask, annoyed about more mouths to feed.

"Yeah, crazy vatos just got into town." Morales says turning toward the truck. 

"Hey you two! Come say hello!" The door of the truck slams shut, the other door opening. My heartbeat quickens and my jaw dropping, I stare at Rick, how the hell is he alive? Lori and Carl sprint straight towards Rick, he starts crying clutching them close to him.

I see a brunette walking around the front of the truck "I-it's not.." I mumble. A small part of me feels hopeful but I push it back down. This girl looks just like her, but I refuse to believe what I’m seeing. It can't be her, I don't deserve to see her again.. to touch her again.

"Shane?!" She asks not believing it's me, her beautiful face looking straight into my eyes.  She runs and wraps her arms around me, holding me tightly. I hold her back, all of the grief and heartache washing away with our embrace.

“I got my darlin’ back.” I mumble into her neck.

  
  


ELENA POV

I’m just so relieved, Shane’s OK and he’s in my arms. I hear him mumble something but I can’t understand it.  “Thank god” I say with a sigh.

I know people are staring, especially Rick, his expression unreadable. But I can't bring myself to care right now. We separated slowly, but still holding hands, wanting the moment to last a little longer. He does my favorite thing in this whole world. He smirks at me, then I smile in return. I start walking away slowly letting go of his hands.

“What is this? Shane?! " Rick near growls, appalled by the sight of Shane and I.

"Rick not now...please. We just got our family back, we'll deal with this later." I plead. He reluctantly nods, slowly pulling his gaze away from Shane. Lori takes his hand and leads him into the camp to show him around.

"Well he seemed thrilled to see us together." I say sarcastically, as I turn to look back at Shane. He nods, staying quiet. I see Carl and start walking over to him. Carl let's go of his dad and runs over to me. Grabbing me around my waist as I hug him back. “Aunt Lena, I missed you.”

“I missed you too kiddo.”

“Guess what Shane taught me?”

“What?” I say with a smile plastered on my face.

He looked so excited, “He taught me how to catch frogs, plural!” 

“That’s awesome honey!” I let go of him. 

I walk over to Lori and pull her into a hug, “Thank you for calling me.”

“Of course.” She nods at me.

*Few hours later*

Rick and Shane had avoided each other all day. I hate thinking I’m the reason they aren't speaking. They were so close before all of this, been best friends for years. The group is gathered around the main fire pit listening to Rick explain what it was like for him to wake up from his coma to find what the world had become while he was asleep. Rick looks at me and asks what it was like for me when the world changed.

"Um.. disoriented. I guess that comes the closest. Disoriented. Fear...confusion...all those things, but disoriented comes the closest." I pause, taking a deep breath, refusing to mention my car accident and miscarriage.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." Dale says quietly. I nod slightly, thanking him.

Rick continues, "I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For awhile I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from..." He sighs loudly before looking to Lori and Carl. 

"Mom said you died and she didn’t know where Aunt Lena was." Carl says out of the blue. 

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt that." Rick replies smiling at him.

I catch Lori sending a cold glare in my direction. What the hell was that for? Lori looks

back to Rick. "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were going to medivac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori tells him.

“The doctor never mentioned a medivac to me when I left the hospital.” I near whisper. 

Only Rick hears me, looking at me with his brows furrowed. 

“What?!” he mouths to me. Shaking my head at him, then looking down.  "Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell." Rick replies back to the group.

"Yeah, it's a good thing they didn't send you there. Then you never would have made it back to us... or find Elena."

"I almost didn't, from the look of that hospital, it got overrun." Rick sighs.

"Yeah, looks don't deceive. I barely got them out of there, you know?" Shane says, speaking to Rick for the first time since he's been back. 

"I know, and I'm grateful for that..." Rick says, clenching his jaw.

Beside us Ed tosses another log onto the fire, him and his family are sitting around, sending bright embers through the air. "Hey, Ed, you wanna rethink that log?" Shane says firmly.

"It's cold man." Ed spits back, taking another sip of his beer.

"The cold don't change the rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane says, staying calm.

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once." Ed says angrily. 

Shane stands and walks over to Ed's fire. He stands a few feet in front of Ed's chair with his hands on his hips. He leans forward a little, speaking quietly."Hey Ed, you sure you wanna have this conversation?" Ed shifts uncomfortably, then turns to his wife.

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out." Carol sits up a little, looking at him with a look of confusion on her face. "Go on!" He screams at her. She jumps a little at the sound of his voice. She hurries to the fire and pulls the log out, quickly dropping it in the grass before it burns her, Sophia watches sadly as her mother comes back to her seat.

"Christ." Shane mumbles as he stomps the flames out. Once the log was completely out he walks over to where Carol and Sophia are sitting. "Hey, Carol, Sophia, how are ya'll doing this evening?"

"Fine. We're just fine." Carol says defensively. 

"OK." Shane says understandingly. Carol looks to the ground, as Ed watches her intently.

"I'm sorry for the fire." She practically whispers.

"No no no. No apology needed. Ya'll have a good night, OK?"

"Thank you." Shane turns to Ed. 

"I appreciate the cooperation." Ed nods, as he lights a cigarette. Shane scoffs and walks back over to our fire.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon? He won't be happy to hear his brother was left behind." Dale asks Rick as he looks over Shane.

"I'll tell him. I dropped the key. It's on me." T-Dog says, taking responsibility. 

"I cuffed him. That makes it mine." Rick adds.

"Guys this isn't a competition. I don't mean to bring race into this, but it might sound better coming from a white guy, no offense." Glenn says, making a good point.

"I did what I did, hell if i'm gonna hide from him." T-Dog retorts.

"We could lie..." Amy says innocently.

"Or we tell the truth, Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us all killed." Andrea says, looking to Lori. "Your husband did what was necessary. And if Merle got left behind, it's nobody's fault but Merle's."

"And that's what we tell Daryl? I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise...we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt." Dale says, looking at Andrea. 

"I was scared, I ran, I'm not ashamed of that." T-dog admits.

"We were all scared. We all ran. What's your point?" Andrea asks T-Dog, with her usual attitude.

"I stopped long enough to chain that door. Staircase is narrow. Maybe half a dozen geeks can squeeze against it at any one time. It's not enough to break through that...Not that chain, not that padlock. My point...Dixon's still alive and he's still up there, handcuffed on that roof. That's on us."  The thought of a human being chained on a roof, exposed to the harsh sun made my stomach churn.

Rick notices my reaction, "You ok sis?" He whispers to me. I nod.

"Yeah...just tired...I think i'm gonna go try to get some sleep."

“You can share Shane’s tent.” Rick grumbles.

"Come on, I'll go with you." Shane smiles at me, as I stand and take his hand. "Alright ya'll we're turning in, we'll deal with Dixon tomorrow."

Everyone said their good nights and we start to walk to our tent. I let go of his hand and walk over to Rick. I bend down and give him a hug. "I'm glad we have each other.” Shane and I walk in comfortable silence, to the car to grab my duffel, then over to his tent, he unzips the door and follows me in. He pulls out a sleeping bag and is about to lay it near his, looks at me for permission, I nod. Laying my duffel next to it. Shane takes off his shirt, leans down and kisses my forehead after I climbed into my sleeping bag. I close my eyes and savor the feeling, then I look over at him, trying to remember every angle of his face, like I’ll never see him again. I doze off, feeling safe for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. Don't judge too harshly. ;)


End file.
